When Was Walking so Difficult?
by Flamestarter
Summary: Jordan O'Neil has just met the turtles, what will her reaction be? What will happen? I am updating the chapters I have first, so be sure to read them or confusion will ensue.
1. Falling Fire Escapes and Shadows

**Hi this is my second story so go easy on me please. I don't own anything except my OC and the story everything else is taken. Enjoy the story.**

**When Was Walking so Difficult?**

I was walking through an alley, trying to get to my aunt's house as quickly as possible. My parents had gotten a divorce and my dad got custody. I'm so glad he did, he gets me way better then mom and I'll always be a daddy's girl I guess. My dad was off in Tokyo on business, he said he'd be there about a year. Leaving me with my aunt in New York, because my mom had full custody over my little sister and I knew I couldn't be around my mom for a year and keep my sanity.

So that left my Aunt April, who I knew to be awesome. I was walking through an alley, trying to get to the 2nd Time Around as fast as possible. It was night outside sometime around eight thirty and nine o'clock. I know New York isn't the safest place to walk around, especially in the dark but I had martial arts training and was confident enough to be able to take out a couple street thugs.

All of a sudden I heard this grating metal sound, like a fire escape collapsing. I looked up in horror; a fire escape was collapsing, on top of me! My brain screamed 'Run you fool! Get out of the way idiot!' However I knew I wouldn't make it in time when suddenly this shadowy blob jump off from the stairs and stood in front of me. He yelled "Duck!" and I immediately hit the ground. I watched him in awe as he braced himself and caught the fire escape on his back and held it above me.

He grunted under the stress then told me, "Uhh you might want to move dudette this things pretty heavy." I nodded and while I was scurrying away I saw his face and some of his body. He looked to be a giant turtle with an orange bandanna over his eyes. I gasped but kept going and safely away. "Do you need any help getting that thing off?" I asked in a timid voice. "No thanks dudette I got this, I think." He answered. All of sudden, again I know, we were surrounded by what appeared to be ninja. "Uh oh, you might want to run dudette." He said. "And what? Leave you here to fight them while trapped?" "I don't think so." I said as I got into a fighting stance, spacing my legs evenly and putting my arms up to guard myself.

Then the ninja lunged at me and my savior. I waited in till they were right where I wanted them. I jumped up to the first ninja and kicked him in the chest catching him off guard. I then spun and got another in the chin. We were on the ground now, and I was a beast. Hitting them left and right, punching and kicking, keeping them away from the big turtle as he freed himself from the iron giant on top of him. Once all the ninja were knocked out by some miracle of my skills, I looked back to the orange-banded turtle. He was finally free but struggling to stand up. I rushed to his side and supported his weight the best I could, he was surprisingly really heavy.

"Ugh, thanks dudette but how come you're not running away right now in fear?" He asked clearly bewildered. "Well for one thing you saved my life so I owed you, and I don't believe turtles eat human flesh so you can't be all that bad." I answered back. "And just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm afraid of every little thing that goes by, and turtles are my favorite animal." I added. "Ok, thanks for the help." He said sounding slightly tired, I would be too if stairs just collapsed on me.

I had to keep him talking so I knew where to take him so I asked, "What's your name? Mines Jordan, Jordan O'Neil." "Mines Michelangelo but my brothers and friends just call me Mikey." Ok so he has brothers, where are they? "Where are your brothers? I need to get help you can trust." "On top of the roof." He said. Oh great probably the building with no fire escape, how would I even get him up a fire escape? He can barely walk for himself let alone climb. "Ok, well since there is no fire escape I guess that's out of the question huh?" "So instead maybe we can wait for your brothers to help us." I said as I began to set him against the wall helping him sit down.

"Ok I guess I hope they're not mad at me for letting the stairs fall against me." He said exhausted. "They won't be mad at you; you were only saving some one's life. Oh I forgot to thank you for that. Thanks big time." I said gratefully. "No problem, it's what we do." He said while cracking a grin then wincing when he accidently moved a sore spot. I looked on in concern, hoping help would come soon. "How old are you anyways?" I asked I really wanted to know, he didn't look super old he looked like a teenager like me. "Sixteen, my brothers are the same age but still older than me." He said. "How old are you?" He asked. "I'm sixteen also, and I have a younger sister who's nine." I answered.

Then I heard shouting coming from the roof, sounding like some guys screaming Mikey. "That's my brothers, I have three." Said Mikey. "Their names are Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael. Leo's the oldest." "Leo wears a blue bandanna, Raph a red one, and Don a purple one." Mikey finished. "Oh yeah before I forget Leo's the leader and can be strict but is nice, Don is like super smart and calm, and Raph is a big meany who can be hotheaded at times." He then finished. "So let me guess, you are the fun loving excitable one right?" I asked smiling jokingly. He smiled and nodded but winced when he did so.

I looked up at the roof of the red brick building and saw three heads peek over the edge before the shadowy blobs started to make their way down to us. To tell the truth I was a little bit nervous about meeting Mikey's brothers. I didn't think they'd be mean or anything, it's just kind of awkward to have helped three turtles brother kick ninja butt and then meet them. I looked to Mikey and he gave a reassuring smile that I was glad to receive. Just before the brothers got to us I asked Mikey, "Do you want to get up or are you comfortable where you are?" "I'm good Jord'" I was surprised he called me that but then I smiled then nodded and turned to meet his brothers.

I got up and leaned my back against the wall ready for anything. "What do ya want wit our bro?" Asked Raphael. I was surprised by the question then thought it must be weird for giant turtles to trust a human. "Nothing, he just saved my life from a falling fire escape so I was helping him by keeping ninja away." I replied remaining calm and collected. They all gasped then Raph spoke again, "This true Mike?" Mikey nodded then grimaced in pain. I looked at him, concern filling me once again. Don immediately rushed over and got stuff out of a bag he had on his shoulder. He was kneeling in front of Mikey, concern filling his face. "How you doing Mikey?" He asked and I immediately felt that to be a stupid question. He then looked to me after Mikey told him "Not that bad." While cracking a grin and then wincing. "What happened?" He asked me calmly, probably to keep me from freaking out. "Well, I heard the grating sound and saw the fire escape falling down; just before it hit me Mikey jumped in all superhero like and caught the thing on his back."

"Then ninja jumped out of the shadows and tried to attack him, I knocked them out by some miracle and then helped Mikey sit down here and kept him awake." I finished looking at my new friend in concern kneeling beside him. "Will Mikey be okay?" I asked like a little kid, looking up at Donnie with a frown on my face. I glanced at Mikey then back at Don looking hopeful. "Yeah, I think so he's just gonna be sore for a while and maybe have a concussion." Said Don after checking Mikes pulse and stuff. I sighed with relief "Thank goodness, I was worried he might of broke something or other." I replied.

"Nah dudette I'm indestructible." He said with a smile and tried to sit up some more, I automatically went to help him. Bracing myself against his weight and helping him get comfortable. I stood back up and look to the other two turtles when I heard Leo clearing his throat. "So, why were you in the alley anyways?" He said with a leader like firmness. I didn't like it, I don't like being talked down to but I accepted it Mike had saved me so I was still kind of in his debt. Meaning I had to be nice to his brothers. "And how did you defend yourself from the Foot ninja? All I see you holding is a backpack." He asked. I frowned slightly but took no offence he didn't know I knew ninjutsu. "I know how to defend myself I've been taking ninjutsu since I was five." I answered. "I was in the alley because I was making my way to my aunt's place." I finished, eyebrow raised waiting for further questioning.

"Ok, what's your name?" He then asked. "Jordan O'Neil, my aunt lives at her father's store, the 2nd Time Around." I said. They all gasped, even Mikey. I looked at them confused "What?" I asked. "Ya know our friend April?" Raph asked stunned. "Yeah, she's my aunt I just told you all this." Then Donnie spoke up. "She's our best human friend, the first one we met." Oh that explains it; I'm the niece of their friend. Weird and cool at the same time. I might of forgot to mention I have brown hair put up into a neat ponytail and warm brown eyes. I'm wearing a purple v-neck t-shirt and dark blue jeans and gray EVERLAST SPORT sneakers the wording in purple and a white New York sweatshirt the wording in purple. Yeah I have a thing for purple.

"Well then, wanna come with me and get patched up at aunt Aprils?" I asked, trying to be nice and get Mikey the help he needed. "Sure but what about crossing the street." Asked Donatello, hmm that would be a problem I thought. "I'm pretty sure no one else is wandering this area right now considering what time it is." I stated. "She's right Leo." Raph spoke up. "I bet we can quickly run right ova'." He finished. "That or if anyone's got a graph ling hook and rope and could get me on the roof top I could rope us over." I said shyly. "Not a bad idea dudette." "Thanks Mikey, but how would we get you across?" I asked. "Leave that ta me." Raph said gruffly.

A couple minutes later we were standing on aunt Aprils roof. I looked over to Mikey, he looked to be in pain and I felt terrible. Mikey was hurt because of having to save me, ugh I knew it wasn't my fault the fire escape had busted but I still felt bad for Mikey. "How you doin' Mikey?" I asked hopeful it wasn't too bad. "Ugh, in pain dudette but I'll be fine." He said grimacing. I nodded sadly and started to head for the fire escape, careful not to look at the distance between me and the ground. I looked up to see the others looking down, "She's on the top floor right?" I asked slightly confused. "Yeah, do you know which window you're looking for?" replied Donnie who was on his way down while helping Mikey. "No idea." I said as I held up Mikey while Donnie opened the window.

Then he hopped in and took Mikey from me and brought him inside. Raph and Leo were right behind me so I hopped inside. They hopped in as well and Leo closed the window. I smirked as I walked over to the door and looked around the room. I then knocked on the door, loud enough for Aunt April to hear anywhere in the apartment. "I'm coming!" I heard coming from down the hallway. Aunt April walked and went "Eep!" I gave her a regular smile. "Umm hey Aunt April, I brought some friends over I hope you don't mind." I weakly laughed and shyly smiled.


	2. Pancakes and Tickle Wars

**Hello, it's just me Flamestarter the novice writer. I hope I get reviews, they would mean a lot to me oh well. I own nothing except the story and my OC. Enjoy! :D**

**Jordan's P.O.V:**

"Oh hey guys." Said Aunt April, then she saw Mikey. "What happened?" She said as she rushed over to look him over, a frown on her face. "Uh… a fire escape collapsed on him." I said meekly. "Oh poor Michelangelo, come lay down Mikey." She responded, guiding Mikey over to the couch and setting him down. Then she looked over at me, recognition growing on her face.

"Jordan, you're here! And you've met the turtles, how? And how did it go?" A look of confusion and happiness then over took her face. Man her face is being assaulted by emotions I thought. "I was coming to your house by walking through an alley." The look on her face told me she wasn't angry just scared for my well-being. I put up my hands in surrender, "I know terrible decision but I had to get here. Then I heard this grating metal sound I looked up and saw a fire escape falling down." She looked startled and terrified but I kept going, ignoring the look. "Then Mikey the wonder turtle saved me by bracing himself against the fire escape. I then met the rest of the turtles when I had finished kicking ninja booty." I finished looking for her reaction.

She looked so surprised and then she wrapped me up in a hug. "I'm glad you are okay, and I owe Mikey a huge thank you." She said releasing me from the hug and turning back to the savior himself. "No problem April." Said a sleepy Mikey, I wonder what time it is. I looked at my turtle watch my Aunt April had gotten me for my sixteenth birthday, now I knew why. Donnie and the others noticed the watch which read nine fifteen. "Nice watch." Donnie said, "Thanks, Aunt April got it for me." I responded giving her a knowing smile. She just winked.

"Can we get back to Mikey for a second?" Leo spoke up. "He needs medical attention, April do you have any medical stuff?" Leo asked, showing concern for his brother. I felt sympathy for him, it must not be easy being eldest AND a leader. "Oh yeah there's stuff in the bathroom cabinet, I'll go get it." She said, rushing off to the bathroom. I looked around; saw the kitchen the hallway leading to the bathroom and my guess spare bedroom, April's bedroom, and door in the hallway that was probably a closet.

I set my back pack on the floor next to a spare seat; I took off my sweatshirt, tired of wearing it and draped it over my backpack. I'm about the same height of the turtles maybe an inch shorter. I looked down the hallway hearing my aunt and then seeing her reaper at the end of the hallway holding medical stuff. I walked over and helped her bring the stuff over to Don, who was beside Mikey again. I kneeled on the floor, close to the arm of the couch and Mikey's head.

I watched Don as he worked on Mikey, not knowing what to do but ready to help if needed. "Jordan, can you please get me a bag of ice for Mikey?" asked Don, who didn't look up from what he was doing. I nodded then said, "Sure." I walked into the kitchen, Aunt April coming with, I got the ice and she got the plastic bag from a drawer. I filled the bag half full and tied it closed. Then put the ice away and walked over to Don. "Can you hold it on Mikey's head please?" Don asked as he started to pick up the medical supplies and head to the bathroom to put the stuff away. I nodded and began to gently place it upon Mikey's head.

"I'm putting the bag on your head Mikey so you won't have to be surprised by the cold when it touches you." I told him as I gently rested the bag on his forehead. "K' thanks Jordan." "No problem Mikey." I said, still holding the bag. I got comfortable on the floor next to Mikey noticing he started to breathe deeply and evenly. He was falling asleep, good he needed rest. Quietly I said, "Mikey's fallen asleep, I don't think you can take him home now." "We shouldn't move him anyway." Donnie said coming out of the bathroom. "He needs to stay put for his body to heal faster." Donnie finished sighing, "I guess we'll have to leave him here at April's, if she doesn't mind that is." He said looking over at April who nodded singling that it was ok with her.

Cool sleep over! I thought to myself letting the happiness wash away most of my concern for Mikey, only most not all though. I sat there for another half hour after the brothers had left then took the melting bag of ice and put it in the freezer for future use. Aunt April then showed me my bedroom for the time being and then headed off to her bed. Leaving me to do as I pleased for however long I wanted to stay up.

It was about eleven when I headed off to bed myself after checking up on Mikey on last time and laying a blanket on him. I brought my bag with me even though most of my stuff was already here. I got into some purple shorts and a black tank top. I turned off the light and crawled into bed. I woke up at six groggy and tired; I hated getting use to new sleeping areas. I got out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen, looking for a frying pan and some pancake mix. I mixed the batter and sprayed the pan with cooking spray then put the pan on a low flame. The reason I was cooking at this retched time is because I was starving and had nothing better to do.

I was on my fifth pancake when I heard some shuffling coming from the living room, Mikey was up. "Hey dudette." Said a groggy Michelangelo just waking up. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked as he sat at the kitchen table. "I can't sleep very well at first in new areas." I answered as I flipped a pancake. Then put it on a plate with the other pancakes and put the plate on the table with another plate, a couple forks and knives, the syrup, and the butter. "Aw that's too bad." Mikey replied. "Dig in Mikey I've got more coming, do you want any eggs?" "Thanks dudette uh sure I'll take some scrambled eggs if you'd be so kind."

I nodded and began to flip another pancake; grabbed a bowl out of a cabinet and a whisk. I took two eggs out of the fridge and cracked them into a bowl. I started a new pancake and put the other on the pancake plate, I began to whisk the eggs together. I grabbed another pan and set it up on the stove. I flipped the pancake and spay the egg pan and began making scrambled eggs. "It's funny; usually I'm the one making breakfast." Said Mikey, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over us. "Me too, but I love cooking so I don't mind." I handed Mikey his eggs and finished making the rest of the pancakes.

I turned everything off and put the batter bowl and whisk into the sink. I grabbed a plate and sat down next to Mikey. I took some pancakes and began eating, they were heavenly. Mikey had just finished about five pancakes and all his eggs. "I like cooking too; I just don't like it when my bros destroy my kitchen." He said exasperated. "By the way your food was amazingly delicious dudette." I nodded my mouth full, I then swallowed and said "I think that's why I like cooking; you make people happy with something you've made." Mikey nodded in understanding.

"How do you feel this morning after everything last night?" I asked watching his body language. "Donnie boy was right, I am sore but it'll go away." He said shrugging slightly and I knew he was telling the truth. "How does your head feel?" "Like I need some Ibuprofen." He said getting up walking over to the cabinets, searching for the cure to headaches. He found it then got a cup of water and swallowed the pill. I picked up the plates and put them in the sink; I grabbed the leftover pancakes and bagged them. I put them in the freezer. I put the other stuff away and began to wash the dishes.

I finished and looked over to Mikey who looked to be on some kind of shell phone, cute. I walked over and caught his eye, he smiled and I smiled back. I went to my bedroom and got dressed in some gray shorts that were jean like and an orange crush t-shirt. I brushed through my hair and put it up in a ponytail with an orange elastic. I picked up my tooth brush and walked to the bathroom, when I was done I walked back into the living room and checked my watch. It was seven now. I saw Mikey sitting on the couch watching the TV quietly. "Who were you talking to?" I asked him as I sat down beside him. "Oh just Donnie, telling him how I felt when I woke up and what I had taken when I had a headache. He's the medic of the family."

He added and I nodded understanding. "What was the thing you were using that looked like a turtle shell?" "That was the shell cell, Donnie invented it. He's also the family inventor." Mikey answered smiling proud of Donnie. "Cool, do you all have different numbers or something?" I asked interested in Donnie's toys. "Yeah we all have everyone's number programmed into our phones. Donnie did that too." "Sweet, must be cool having a genius brother." I said when I heard my on cell ring. "Oops better get that." I said dashing off to hunt for my phone. I found it and read the number, it was unknown. I cautiously answered and found it to be a wrong number.

I walked back out to the living room, cell in hand. "Who was it?" Mikey asked slightly excited. "Wrong number. Hey does that ever happen to you?" "Nope our phones have a different signal Donnie says." Answered Mikey holding out his hand. "Can I see your phone for a sec?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. "Sure." I said as I handed it to him and sat down again. He handed it back after punching some numbers in it. "I put my number in for you if you don't mind." He said smiling, I smiled back. Sweet, I had a turtle's number. "Let me put my number in yours." I said taking his phone from his out stretched hand. I punched in my number and handed his shell cell back. "Cool now I've got a girls number" he said while wriggling his eye ridges and smiling a sly smile at me.

I rolled my eyes while smiling at his antics. I gently shoved his shoulder, "Whatever doofus." I said smiling the whole time trying not to laugh. His smile got even wider and I saw an evil thought form in his mind. Uh oh, I recognized that look from my dad. Then Mikey pounced and started tickling me, I tried to hold it in but I couldn't and began to laugh. Lightly trying to swat his hands away, "S-Stop haha p-p-please!" I managed to stutter out still trying to get away.

"Not in till you say Mikey is the greatest!" I tried to nod but couldn't, I was laughing too hard. "O-Oka-y oka-y!" I finally got out, Mikey, smiling, stopped and I tried to get my breath back. Still giggling and smiling I said "Mikey is the greatest." Mikey smiled and I poked him gently in the sides smiling. Mikey seemed to hold back a giggle when I did that, interesting. "Hmm is someone ticklish?" I said inching closer and Mikey's eyes got wide. "N-No I don't." Said Mikey unconvincingly. I tickled his side some more and he tried to hold in his own laughter. I began to seriously tickle Mikey until he laughed out loud. I kept going for a little bit then let Mikey breath. "Haha haha ah… phew that was fun." Mikey finally said after getting his breath back. I was smiling too giggling a little at Mikey's expression.

Then Mikey asked an out of the blue question but one to be expected. "How come you're staying with April?" I was surprised by the sudden question but knew it would come eventually. "If you don't mind me asking that is." Added Mikey nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't mind the question just caught me off guard. My dad had to go to Tokyo on business; he'll be back in about a year. I didn't stay with my mom because when my parents divorced my dad got full custody of me and my mom got full custody of my little sister Alice who's nine." "And if I wanted to keep my sanity I couldn't stay with my mom for a year."

Mikey was wide eyed. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to make things uncomfortable for you or anything." Mikey said meekly. "No its ok you have every right to ask that question, my parents haven't been together for about three years. I get along better with my dad anyways." I smiled sadly "Eventually you get use to it." I finished, a lone tear traveled down my face and I quickly wiped it away. "But tell me about you, what are you parents like?" I quickly made him the center of the conversation. Mikey noticed but said nothing of it.

He began to explain how he became a mutant ninja turtle and how his rat dad master named him and his brothers from an old renaissance art book found in a storm drain. I listened to everything he said, spellbound to his words. He told me how ever since his father had found them he had been teaching them ninjustu. "Wow, your life must be super cool." I said when he finished, he smiled "Yeah it is really cool except for the Shredder and Hun and stuff. But its fun kicking ninja butt." He added. "How come you don't take ninjustu anymore?" He then asked. "Well my teacher said he wouldn't train me anymore because of my fear of heights. It made it difficult to train me." I explained feeling stupid for having such an irrational fear following me around.


	3. Singing Songs and Motorcycles

**Hey here's the third chapter hope you like it! I own nothing except my OC and the story. Please review or I won't give chapters anymore. Enjoy.**

"Hey don't feel bad, everyone is afraid of something. Big bad Raph is afraid of tiny bugs." Mikey stated smiling evilly. "Leo is afraid of failing and everyone getting hurt because of it." "Donnie I think is afraid of his inventions falling into the wrong hands and being used for evil." "I'm afraid of being worthless in my brothers and fathers eyes." Mikey said reluctantly. "Oh and Leo used to be afraid of heights also, the trick is to focus on something else instead of your fear." Mikey finished looking at me happily again. "Mikey, you know no one could think of you worthless you're too nice and brave to be worthless." I said to him, making sure he was looking in my eyes.

"Do you think you can help me get rid of my fear?" I asked Mikey with big eyes looking up at him pleadingly. "Sure Jordan, anything to help a friend." We both smiled and high-fived/threed each other. "Not to be random or anything but when can I meet your dad and stuff?" I asked really wanting to see the Lair. "Hmm… I might have to convince my brothers but how about tonight?" "Sweet! When do you have to go home?" I asked. "When its dusk that's when me and my bro's can be out safely, as safely as giant mutant turtles can get." He answered.

I laughed with him at that comment. "Hey, maybe Master Splinter will be willing to teach you too." Mikey added and I smiled, I would finally maybe have a mentor again. "What do you like to do when you're not training?" I asked curious but kind of knowing what he was gonna say. "I like to hang out and play video games and skateboard. Oh and eat pizza." Said Mikey laughing a little. "Cool I like to play video games as well, I love pizza and I cannot skateboard to save my life." "I could help you learn how to skateboard too if you want." Mikey stated and smiled and I smiled back and nodded. "That would be cool, maybe we could combine skateboarding and my fear of heights to help me get over it better." Mikey nodded agreeing with my idea.

I checked my watch again, it was eight o'clock. "Now what do you want to do?" I asked as we had run out of stuff to talk about for now. "To bad I don't have my disguise or we could go to the park or something." I nodded understanding his predicament. "We could quietly listen to my iPod." I asked looking at Mikey for approval. He nodded smiling. I went and got my iPod and set it up turning it down low. The first song that came on was B.o.B Airplanes (Feat. Hayley Williams of Paramore) and I smiled, shuffle was pretty awesome.

I tap my fingers to the beat against my leg, getting lost in the music, the sound. I love listening to music; I love how many different sounds are put into a song and how they all complement each other sound and how the singer's voice brings it all together. I began to unknowingly mouth the lyrics. The song soon ended and Ariana Grande - Love the Way You Lie came on. I then began to mouth those lyrics, and tap the beat against my leg. I looked over to Mikey as Muse – Starlight came on next. He was smiling at me then he began to dance to the song, spinning and flipping around.

I smiled at his funniness, giggling as he moved around trying to make me laugh. This went on for about an hour. "Do you play any instruments?" Mikey asked when I had begun air drumming. I shyly smiled, "Yeah, I play the piano, guitar, and sometimes the drums. Can you play anything?" I asked, looking up at him curiously. He nodded smiling, "Yep I can sing, play guitar, and drums." He finished using an air guitar and sticking his tongue out smiling. "Can you sing?" Mikey asked, looking at me curiously. I nodded shyly; I hated singing in front of people.

"Well, let's hear it." He said sitting next to me. My face reddened but I nodded. "W-What do you want to hear?" I said as I went to go get my guitar. "Whatever you want to do, I'll listen to." He said smiling at me reassuringly; thank goodness he thinks I can do this. I grab my classical guitar and checked my watch, nine fifteen. Aunt April had slept long enough. Then I thought about a song to do, Ariana Grande - Love the Way You Lie then just banged its way into my head screaming it would be perfect. It would, if I was using a piano.

Then I thought what about Casting crowns - Stained Glass Masquerade, it used guitar. Perfect, I began strumming the first chords. I then began to sing even if it was the guys' part. When I did Mikey paused me. "Want me to sing this part then you sing the girls' part?" He asked and I smiled and nodded grateful I didn't have to go first. I started again and Mikey began to sing.

(Casting Crowns) Stained Glass Masquerade:

**Is there anyone that fails  
Is there anyone that falls  
Am I the only one in church today feelin' so small**

Cause when I take a look around  
Everybody seems so strong  
I know they'll soon discover  
That I don't belong

So I tuck it all away, like everything's okay  
If I make them all believe it, maybe I'll believe it too  
So with a painted grin, I play the part again  
So everyone will see me the way that I see them

Chorus:  
Are we happy plastic people  
Under shiny plastic steeples  
With walls around our weakness  
And smiles to hide our pain  
But if the invitation's open  
To every heart that has been broken  
Maybe then we close the curtain  
On our stained glass masquerade  


Then I began to sing, my voice coming out softly then slowly I began to enjoy singing.

**Is there anyone who's been there  
Are there any hands to raise  
Am I the only one who's traded  
In the altar for a stage**

The performance is convincing  
And we know every line by heart  
Only when no one is watching  
Can we really fall apart

But would it set me free  
If I dared to let you see  
The truth behind the person  
That you imagine me to be

Would your arms be open  
Or would you walk away  
Would the love of Jesus  
Be enough to make you stay

Chorus (x2)

But if the invitation's open  
To every heart that has been broken  
Maybe then we close the curtain  
On our stained glass masquerade

Is there anyone that fails  
Is there anyone that falls  
Am I the only one in church today feelin' so small

I strummed the last chord, my face a never ending smile. I looked to Mikey; he had a huge smile on his face too. "What song do you want to do now?" I asked him. He thought for a minute, his hand scratching his chin and his tongue out comically then said, "How about Switchfoot – Afterlife?" I smiled; it was one of my favorite songs. I began to play the first chords, feeling myself sink into the rhythm. Then Mikey started singing.

(Switchfoot) Afterlife:

**I tasted fire; I'm ready to come alive.  
I can't just shut it up, and fake that I'm alright.  
I'm ready now; I'm not waiting for the afterlife.**

I'll let it burn the way the sunlight burns my skin.  
The way I feel inside, the way the day begins.  
I'm ready now, I'm not waiting for the other side  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now

Cuz every day, the world is made a chance to change,  
but I feel the same and I wonder why  
would I wait till I die to come alive  
I'm ready now, I'm not waiting for the afterlife.

Yeah

I still believe we could live forever  
You and I we begin forever now  
Forever now, Forever  
I still believe in us together  
You and I we're here together now, Forever now  
Forever now, or never now

Cuz every day, the world is made a chance to change,  
but I feel the same and I wonder why  
would I wait till I die to come alive  
I'm ready now, I'm not waiting for the afterlife.

Every day a choice is made  
Every day I choose my fate and I wonder why  
would I wait till I die to come alive  
to come alive  
Every day, every day, every day I still feel the same  
and I wonder why would I wait till I die to come alive

I'm ready now, I'm not waiting for the afterlife  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now, I'm ready now, I'm ready  
I'm ready now, I'm not waiting for the afterlife

Yeah  
Yeah  
YEAH! 

**(A/N: Sorry if this song is against anyone's religion, it is Christian song but I bet it could work for other religions too.)**

Aunt April then came out of her bedroom, stumbling a little from just waking up. "Why don't you two go to the park or something? I've got a trench coat and a hat in my closet you can use Mikey." She said slightly annoyed we woke her. "Okay Aunt April, there are some pancakes in the freezer if you want them." I said as I went to put my guitar away and grab my wallet and my chakram, a bladed circle weapon that can be used for short or long distance fighting. They can be taken apart so you have a half circle blade to use.

I had noticed the turtles carrying weapons and I wanted to be careful so I grabbed mine. I put on my New York sweatshirt and I took apart my chakram so I had halves and pocketed the weapon. I put my wallet in my shorts pocket and my phone in my other. I walked out to the living room to see Mikey ready to go. "See ya later Aunt April." I called out as we headed for the door. She just nodded and began to nuke the pancakes. When we got out side I could tell Mikey was slightly nervous but he just shook it off.

"So, where do you wanna go first?" I asked as we began walking down the street. "Hmm, well I could show you the lair first but that seems boring. What do you want to do?" "I could show you where I live and show you my bike." I said smiling leading him in the direction of my home. "Sure dudette, do you have a license?" I nodded. "Yep, a drivers license and a motorcycle license." "If you have a motorcycle, than why didn't you drive it to April's?" Mikey asked confused. "Because the brakes are worn out, I have to change them and add more brake fluid." I said.

He nodded in understanding. "Okay dudette, lead the way." He said smiling. "You know, my brother Raph has a motor cycle, it's called the shell cycle." He said chuckling a little, I giggled at the name. Mikey seemed to read my mind because he said. "Donnie came up with the name." He said laughing a little more. We arrived at my house and I unlocked the door and let Mikey in first then I walked in. I locked the door and started for the garage. "If you want you can leave you coat and stuff on the couch." I called over my shoulder. "Got it." Mikey called back, and then he ran to catch up with me.

I opened the door and to the side of the garage rested my bike. It was a Suzuki GSXR 1000 Yellow and I loved it. I walked up to my beloved bike as Mikey stood in the doorway in awe. "Whoa nice bike, mind if I take it for ride?" He asked smiling with his tongue sticking out. I pretended to think about his question with a very concentrated look on my face. Then at his falling face I said, "Just kidding Mike, if you promise to take care of her the sure you can go for a ride, but you're going to need some protection gear." I said as I looked for an extra helmet, my yellow one would be too small. "No problemo dudette, if we drive this to our lair's garage then I can borrow Raph's stuff."

"'Kay but you are going to have to help me fix my bike to get it on the road." I said, reminding him of the brake problem. He nodded and we set off to work, removing the tires and replacing the brake pads, putting them back on and adding some more brake fluid. Now that we were all ready to go Mikey threw on his coat and hat. I looked at him doubtingly then jumped on and threw on my helmet. I had wrapped myself up in my black and yellow jumpsuit and revved the engine. I had already opened the garage door. Mikey hopped on and I drove us out I closed the door with the button on my motor cycle keys and Mikey directed me to the lair's garage. We finally made our way to the garage and Mikey called up Raph to open the garage doors. When he did I sped in and parked, letting Mikey off first then I hoped off. I took off my helmet and took in Raph's surprised and awed expression. I smiled, glad I had impressed him.

He walked up to my bike and looked at everything. Then he said, "You own this? It's a beaut." I smiled and nodded. "Yep she's all mine. I heard you had a bike too, can I see it?" I asked praying he would. He nodded, "Sure if you let me drive yours." Man did everyone want to drive my baby? "Okay if you let me drive yours." I said and he immediately said, "No way, I don't let no one on my bike." "Fine but can I still see it? I bet the shell cycle is awesome." I said making him smile he nodded and we walked around this big truck. Mikey saw my awed expression and told me. "It's called the battle shell; Donnie designed everything on it himself." I had to get to know Donnie; I bet he has lots of ideas that would be impressive.

We got to Raph's bike and I whistled, it was amazing. It was all red and so was the helmet. It must've taken a while to make this I thought. I could understand why Raph didn't want anyone on his bike; it was his most cherished possession and he didn't want anyone ruining it. I looked to Raph and he smirked at my awed expression. I looked back to the bike and then knew I had to let Raph ride my bike. One now I understood why Raph wouldn't let me ride it and two I hated not letting anyone do something that involved something of mine. "I now understand Raph and if you want you can ride my bike, but you'll have to wait until Mikey goes because I promised him first."

I said surprising Raph then he smirked and asked, "Ya gonna let knucklehead here take your bike for a test drive? Say goodbye to your bike." Mikey just sneered, "You're just jealous Jordan is letting me go first." Mikey smirked as Raph began making his own argument. "Jealous?! I could care less if you were gonna-" and just before he finished that thought I heard another voice, so I ignored the two brothers arguing and walked to the voice. "Wow, whose bike is this?" Donnie asked. "That would be mine." I said as I walked up to him smiling.

"Oh hey Jordan, what are you doing here?" "Well Mikey wanted to ride my bike but I didn't have the necessary protection gear for him so we brought the bike here so he could borrow Raph's stuff." I explained. "You're letting Mikey drive it? Good luck getting it back in one piece; I've had Mikey break all kinds of things when he said he would be careful with it." Donnie said walking over to the arguing brothers. Arguing over a stupid bike ride. "Tell me when you're done arguing." I called out as I headed for the door Donnie came in through.

Mikey all of a sudden stopped fighting and ran over to me stopping in between the door and me. "I thought you were gonna let me drive your bike?" "I am it's just that you were too busy with other things like arguing to get your stuff on and drive the bike." I said looking up at him slightly; he was an inch taller than me. "Well I'm ready now!" he said confidently. "You are not wearing protection gear." I pointed out blankly. "Oops, hehe I'll get that on now then after my drive I'll show you around the lair." I nodded. "Okay, but if you don't hurry up I'm going in without you there to be my tour guide." I said smirking when he began to rush around getting his gear on and helmet.


	4. Pranks and Weapons

**Hello readers! This is the forth chapter and I hope you like it. I love writing this story! I only own the story and my OC nothing else, sadly. On with the story! :D**

As soon as Mikey was ready I handed him the keys and told him the basics. When that was done Mikey tore out of the garage and I crossed my fingers and quietly chanted. "Please don't crash my bike, please don't crash my bike, please don't crash my bike." I kept chanting that in my head as I waited for Mikey. "So… want me to show you the battle shell?" Donatello asked awkwardly. "Sure, I've got nothing else to do but pray for my bike." I said casually and Raph burst out laughing. "I told ya." He said as he smirked. "You do know that if he does crash it you won't get your turn to ride it." I said smiling when I saw that I had got him. He just frowned. "Ha ha she told you Raph." Donnie chuckled as he led me to the battle shell. I heard Raph behind us, angrily muttering about Mikey and how he's not careful.

After the amazing tour of the battle shell that lasted about half an hour and after I had gotten out of my protecting gear Mikey pulled into the garage, my bike fully intact. "So did you enjoy riding my bike?" I asked, walking over to Mikey. He smiled and his tongue stuck out which I found cute. "Yep, it was amazing dudette; your bike's got good handling." I smiled, glad my bike got praised. "Ready for the tour?" Mikey asked, hopping off the bike and handing the awaiting Raph the helmet and the black jumpsuit.

Mikey looked to me and I nodded smiling. He tossed Raph the keys and began to lead me to the lair doors which turned out to be an elevator. I checked my watch, ten thirty it said. Then the elevator doors opened and I gaped at the size of the room. Then I saw the TVs and nearly fell over. There were so many! I whistled completely astonished. Mikey the preceded to show me around. "This is my kitchen, here's the bathroom, Donnie's lab where he works on experiments and bandages us up, the training area where Leo always is, Raph's punching bag, the living room, and Sensei's room." Mikey explained as he led me to the stairs. "These are all of our bedrooms! This is Leo's which is not a cool as mine, Raph's which again is not as cool as mine, and MINE! Which is amazing, and Donnie's' not as cool as mine, room." Mikey finished smiling.

Leo's room had a bed low to the ground covered in clean light blue sheets in the right corner, and there was a small bookshelf right next to the bed filled with books on what appeared to be China, Japan, and ninjustu with a Japanese style lamp on the top of the bookshelf. There were also some pictures of family and friends on the bookshelf. There was a meditation mat on the floor a couple feet away from the bed, and a small dresser away from that. A couple swords were hung horizontally on the wall next to the door to the left, they were small, most likely practiced swords. It was all very neat.

Raph's room was full of weights and smelled a little bit like sweat. There was a hammock towards the wall in the room and posters on the walls of wrestlers and some rock and metal bands. There were some dirty masks and clothes on the floor, not many though and it was mostly masks. There was a beat up dresser to the left side with deodorant and pictures of family and friends on it and a couple throwing knives and smoke pellets. There was a target across the room with some throwing stars in it. All in all, cool.

Mikey's room looked like a disaster area, there were masks and other clothes on the floor. Comics were strewn everywhere along with pencils and pens. Paper was here and there and a couple of pizza boxes. His bed was a bunk bed in the right corner and had unmade orange sheets and pillows thrown everywhere on the bottom bunk. The top part of the bunk looked almost untouched with a few things lying here and there on it.

I saw a bookshelf in the back with action figures on top and comics hung out of the shelf crookedly. There were CD racks next to the shelf crammed with different types of music. There was a dresser close to the door with pictures crowding on top of the dresser. Pretty much anyone was in the photographs it looked to be. Some drawers wouldn't fully close for all the stuff hanging out of them.

Mikey also had some very dangerous, if you step on, weapons lying on the floor, throwing knives and stars. It all looked like a war zone, but also felt kind of homey, like a normal teenage boy's bedroom. I looked at him unimpressed and he just shrugged nervously while weakly laughing.

" I uhh, haven't cleaned up in a while." He said, and I rolled my eyes while I began to look in Donnie's room.

There were all these techno bits and bobs here and there. The room smelled faintly of oil and I slightly grimaced. There were a couple of these milk creates filled with scrap metal and old machine parts close to the door to the left. The bed in the right corner was also a buck bed but the bottom bunk was missing. The top bunk, that was left, was neatly made with purple sheets. There was a dresser to the other side of the room with old handmade toys sitting on top and pictures of family and friends. There was a desk against the wall in the back of the room cluttered with blueprints and pens and pencils. It was very techno like, what you expected a genius's room to look like. I nodded taking it all in.

I turned to Mikey and smiled "Cool, I love what you've done with your room." I said sarcastically.

He just smiled and rolled his eyes "I try you know." He said smiling.

I checked my watch, it was ten past eleven.

"Well that took about forty minutes, what do you want to do now?" I asked but Mikey had already dashed away.

I walked into the living room. "Mikey?" I called out, "Where'd you go?" He came back with a thin red sack, confetti, and smoke pellets.

"I thought since Raph was taking your bike for a spin we could pull a prank on him the next time he goes to hit his punching bag." Mikey said smiling an evil smirk.

I smiled evilly too, knowing where he was headed. I nodded and we set to work filling the bag with the confetti and smoke pellets until it looked like Raph's punching bag. Just before Raph came in we switched the bags and hid the original.

After about an half hour, Raph strode in with my keys in his hand as he walked an undeterred line towards his punching bag. While he was walking to his punching bag I held back a snicker. Mikey and I were innocently watch reruns of Tom and Jerry sitting on the couch.

"Here are your keys Jordan." Raph said tossing me the keys as he made his way to the bag.

I caught the keys and watched the fun unfold. Raph pulled back his fist and punched the bag, all most falling when the bag didn't hold against the weight. Smoke filled the air and Mikey and I dashed off and hid laughing the whole time. We saw the confetti fall to the ground after the smoke had carried it up and we saw Raph confused then furious expression which made us laugh harder.

We settled a little when all of a sudden we heard the thunderous roar of Raph screaming, "MIKEY!"

Mikey looked to me with puppy dog eyes."You'll protect me right?" He asked and I nodded, "I'll try but I'm just as guilty as you so I think Raph will be after me too." I said.

"Yeah but he doesn't know you did it." Mikey assured me.

"I don't think it'll take him that long to figure it out." I said then we heard Raph scream right on cue. "JORDAN!"

I shrunk a little but got in front of Mikey to protect him and he gave me a reassuring smile. "We might want to run." I said when I heard Raph storming to our hiding spot.

I looked behind me and Mikey was already gone, lucky. I looked forward to see where Raph was and all of a sudden I got picked up by the back of my sweatshirt. I looked over and there was Raph and he was furious. I shrunk a little under his gaze and my inner child came out and took over my mind.

My inner child wanted to cry but the adult half of me wouldn't let me so I was quiet like a little kid gets when they know they are in trouble.

Raph held me a couple of inches off the ground and he asked in a smoldering voice, "Where's Mike?" I just shook my head, I didn't know.

"Mikey!" "I've got Jordan, just wait till I get my hands on ya." Raph began grumbling under his breath as he carted me to the couch.

"Stay here, you're not out of this either." And he stocked away.

I sat on the couch as told, my inner child not knowing what to do and was panicking and crying, my adult half couldn't gain control but it was able to keep me seated against better judgment and kept me from bawling my eyes out.

Mikey ran past me and I looked up, gave a small smile, and said "Uh, you might want to run Raph's way past furious."

Mikey gave a nod, "Don't worry he won't take his anger out on you, he's gonna take it out on me." Mikey said with a lopsided grin with his tongue sticking out.

"You could hide in his room he wouldn't be expecting it." Mikey's eyes widened and then he nodded and smiled while dashing off.

I relaxed a little in the couch trying to stay calm and then this giant rat came out of the training room. "Ah you must be the young woman I was told about, I am Master Splinter but you can call me Sensei, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss O'Neil." He bowed and I got up and bowed back smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Master Splinter, Mikey has told me a lot about you." I said smiling.

"Oh let me guess, Michelangelo is the one who made the mess in the training room?" I nodded and said, "I might have helped." And chuckled nervously. "Ah then you can help him clean up the mess." He said as he walked off to the kitchen. "The supplies are in the bottom cabinet."

I walked into the kitchen as well and got the stuff and got ready to clean. I took off my sweatshirt and rested it on a chair for now then I grabbed the broom and dust pan. I walked to the training room and began sweeping up the confetti and empty smoke pellet shells. I grabbed the broken bag and swept up where it was. I brought everything to the trash and tossed it away. I put back the broom and dust pan and went to get Raph's punching bag.

Once I had set that back up, after lugging its hefty mass, I dusted my hands off and heard Raph attack Mikey. Poor Mike, oh well I already got my punishment it was time for his. I grabbed my sweatshirt but didn't put it on and sat down at the couch just as Raph walked in with a smug smirk. Then Mikey hobbled in after him.

"Ow, oh shell that hurts." Mikey said as he came to sit down.

"Want some ice?" I asked and Mikey just nodded.

I walked back to the kitchen and Master Splinter was nowhere to be seen but I did see a tea kettle in the sink. I went for the drawers and found the bags and opened the freezer and popped some ice in a bag. I walked back to Mikey and handed him the bag and sat down next to him. He put the bag on his plastron, right where his ribs would be. **(A/N: technically the turtles plastron is its ribs so yeah, now you know.)** Mikey let out a relaxed sigh.

"Ice does wonders for a poor old turtle." He said and I giggled.

"Whatever Mikey, I already cleaned up our suicide mission so you don't have to worry about it."

I said and he just said, "Awesome, normally I have to pick that stuff up."

"Well that's the awesomeness of having a partner in crime." I replied, relaxing into the couch and turning off the TV.

Then the lair doors opened and in walked Leo, I guess he went for a walk or something. He saw me sitting on the couch and looked surprised then he just nodded in my direction and I smiled back. I looked at my watch, it was now twelve o'clock. I thought back to my conversation with Master Splinter, he asked me to call him sensei. Did that mean he was willing to train me? Maybe, hopefully I would have a sensei again! I reached for my chakram in my sweatshirt pocket only to find it not there.

I walked into the kitchen and checked the chair where I had left it for a while but no sign of the chakram. I checked everywhere Mikey had brought me, even the hiding place for the punching bag, nothing. I was beginning to panic, I didn't know where my weapon was. Maybe Master Splinter had seen them. I actually had two chakram I just thought to bring one. I had two because I could hold one in each hand and fight that way. If I threw one I could actually make it come back but before it did I could break the other in half and fight that way. It was kind of tricky to catch but was doable and I had enough practice.

I went to Master Splinter's room and he was standing in the doorway."Looking for something Miss O'Neil?" he asked in a calm voice.

I nodded, "I'm looking for my chakram, have you seen it?" I asked looking hopeful.

He nodded. "Come in and sit." He said walking into his room.

Curious I walked in and sat on my knees in front of Master Splinter and he took out my weapon. I immediately relaxed upon seeing the weapon.

"Tell me, what do you know about this unique weapon?"

I was surprised but began tell of the uses of the chakram. "Well, it's and close-range and long distance fighting weapon. It was first used in India, where it could be easily used to hunt or fight. Most chakrams are made from steel or brass. Because of its shape it doesn't catch wind very well at all so that made it a good throwing weapon."

"It's actually very simple to use, you can break it in half and hold it for close-range combat. Then there are the throwing uses of the weapon. I can get it to rebound and come back, it's tricky to catch but it is possible." I finished wondering what Master Splinter was getting at.

"Do you know how to wield this weapon?" He asked at last and I nodded.

He then handed me my weapon. "Please may I have a demonstration?" I nodded and headed out to the training room.

I began by simply breaking the weapon in half and flipping and moving with it. I then began to show how to wield it in a close combat fight. Soon I was going with the flow of the weapon, becoming extremely focused in what I was doing. I put the weapon back together in a smooth flowing motion and threw it. Catching it when it came back I threw it again and did a couple of punches and kicks before expertly catching it again. I threw it and back flipped a couple times before I caught it without looking. It felt like I was fighting invisible enemies and I loved the rhythm I had created.

Master Splinter told me, "That is fine for now Miss O'Neil."

I stopped and looked at him and noticed the gaping mouths and impressed expressions of the turtles. They were all standing there, they had been watching me the whole time. Mikey looked shocked and impressed, Donnie seemed to be going over what I had just done again in his mind, Raph was impressed and was smirking at me, and Leo looked slightly shocked. Master Splinter looked, pleased with me. I guess he just wanted to asses my skills before thinking about teaching me. I hope I passed and he would be willing to teach me.

"Miss O'Neil, I am happy to say you will be joining my sons in training tomorrow, which is if it's ok with you and Miss O'Neil."

I was surprised but I smiled a huge smile and nodded. "I'll talk to Aunt April about it, what time does training start?"

"Nine o'clock sharp, can you make it?" I nodded. 'I'll just use my alarm clock to wake up and drive my motorcycle here I thought to myself.'

"I suppose you'll need a key to the garage doors? And know how to get here through the sewer?" Raph said as Mikey ran up to me and hugged me.

"Awesome dudette, now we can train together!" Mikey said excited.

I nodded to Raph and said to Mikey, "Yep, this will be so cool!" then we high fived each other.

Then Raph walked up, "I can't wait to spare with ya, ya might be able to hold ya own against me for awhile."

I smirked. "Maybe after sparing enough I could beat you." I said making Raph smirk. "Keep dreamin." He said.

Then Donnie came over. "I like you fighting technique, what's your weapon called?"

"A chakram, it was first made and used in India."

"It's good for close and long range fighting right?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yep, the warriors using them preferred the weapon because it was not easily stopped by the wind and was great for fighting and hunting."

He nodded, I could tell Donnie was interested in my shiny toys.

"Here, if you want you can try using it." I said handing him the weapon.

He took it gently and studied it a little bit, moving it around and seeing how much it weighed.

"How did you get it to come back? It does look like it's shaped to come back the way it did."

"The trick is to either hit it against something so it comes back or get it spinning enough for it to come back." I said then gestured for them to stand back.

I could see Leo out of the corner of my eye watching intently. I gripped the chakram in a firm grip but kept it loose enough to throw it correctly. I breathed out to calm myself and then pulled back and threw it with just the right force to get it to spin the way I wanted.

It flew around one of the pillars surrounding the training area and then came spinning back to me. I caught it and spun once to get rid of the extra momentum in my throw and stood before the guys gripping the chakram.

"See? Like that Donnie."

I was smiling, I loved practicing with my weapon and throwing it and catching it was a lot of fun. The guys were gaping again, seeing me throw it at such a close distance was impressive.

"That, was so cool." Said Mikey still a little shocked.

"Dat's one dangerous weapon ya got there." Said Raph stunned.

Leo walked over impressed. "You sure do know how to handle that thing, mind giving me lessons on how to use and avoid it in a fight?" He asked and I nodded smiling.

"Interesting, you've managed to make it spin so fast that it performs like a boomerang." I smiled and nodded.

"Exactly, I'm still a little unsure of what it's doing exactly but I kind of get it, it's sort of like hitting a cue ball so it comes back just got to make it spin fast enough." I said.

Donnie nodded, probably understanding the science behind it and was working it out in his head.

"Now do you want to try Donnie?" I said handing the disk to him.

He nodded and we all backed up, giving him space to move in.

I walked up to him, "Do you want to know how to hit a target or are you just gonna make it come back?" I asked ready to get a dummy.

"Hmm I wanna see if I can get it to come back." I nodded and stepped back again watching Donnie with practiced eyes, knowing what to look for when looking for mistakes in throwing it.

Then Donnie threw it and I knew it was gonna come for us when it came back so I got quickly got a couple of feet in front of Leo and prepared myself by relaxing every muscle and just before the disk got to close I caught it and spun, releasing all the momentum. I rubbed my right wrist, the hand that had caught the disk. It was spinning just a little too fast and I probably shouldn't of had caught it but I had to.

"Oops… guess that was a little too fast." Said Donnie rubbing the back of his neck and grinning sheepishly.

"That's all right Donnie it was pretty good for a beginner." I said smiling reassuringly.

"That could have almost took our heads off!" Said a very shocked Mikey and then he fainted.

"Is he okay?" I asked concerned for Mike.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Said Donnie walking over to look at him a little better.

Then Mikey woke up and sat up. "Ugh, my head." He said as he began to stand up.

"You ok?" I asked wondering why he had fainted, I know it was kind of scary to realize that you almost got your head taken off but not fainting scary. 'Maybe he fainted because it almost killed me.' My brain reasoned.

"Yeah I just don't recommend fainting." He said shaking it off.

I smiled and nodded. "Is you wrist ok?" Donnie asked, he must have noticed me rubbing it.

"Yeah, it'll be fine I probably shouldn't have caught the chakram but I kind of had too." I said shrugging.

"How did you do that?" Donnie asked confused.

"Vacuum hands, just kidding I just focused myself and relaxed and caught it. My dad is good at catching things and I guess I inherited that from him."

I said not really knowing how I had caught it just knowing what I had done. Donnie just nodded; I guess he was thinking about my answer. Silently my tummy urged me to feed it, screaming it was hungry. Good thing I had my wallet.

"Hey, is anyone else hungry because I vote we go to Mc Donald's!" I pointed a finger in the air as I began to walk towards the elevator.

Mikey immediately sprang into action screaming "Oh I am, I am, I am!" He began running up behind me, catching up in a few seconds.

"I don't know if Master Splinter would approve of this." Leo started to say when

Donnie said, "Well I do wanna look for some new parts at the junkyard, could we do that after we get food?"

I looked at Leo and said, "I'll drive the battle shell so no one will see you, if you let me drive that is." Leo nodded and dashed off to ask sensei.

"You in Raph?" and he nodded and began to walk to the elevator with us as did Donnie.

Mikey was full of energy, bounding along beside me. Donnie tossed me the keys and told me the basics, explaining everything in detail. I started up the engine and got a feel for the machine I was driving, I opened the garage doors with a remote on the key, it was just a black square with some labeled buttons on it. Then Leo hopped in and I began the drive to Mc Donald's .

I turned on the radio and **Simple Plan Me Against The World **came on. I began to drum the rhythm on the steering wheel, a smile breaking across my face.

**We're not gonna be  
Just a part of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all**

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world

We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

**(A/N: I can't get rid of this weird page break, whatever I'll just use it. So yeah now this is the time while they are going to Mc Donald's, eating and are now heading to the dump.)**

**Well I'm gonna stop for now, sorry it's been so long just a lot of stuff is going on in my life right now. Also had to face writers block, ugh it's just that I have certain times when I'm really into something like TMNT or another show, I have to be a mood to write. But I hope you read and enjoy. Thank you AJ92 for the advice it's just I had already was close to finishing chapter 3 when I got and read your review. Please readers tell me about any mistakes you see, I tried to get them all. R and R please! :D**


End file.
